Pages Blanches
by AbysSello
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, jeune comédien né en 1980, commence sa carrière de doubleur en 2004. Elle prend fin au bout de quatre ans, fin causée par un accident. NaruSasu - OOC - UA - Roman Biographique
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Tout personnage de l'univers de Naruto apparaissant dans cette fanfiction appartient à Kishimoto Masashi et tout personnage de l'univers de One Piece apparaissant dans cette fanfiction appartient à Oda Eiichiro, sauf exception les personnes réelles citées, ainsi que les lieux.

**Note** : Cette fiction était, à la base, une fiction originale que j'ai un peu modifiée pour l'adapter aux personnages de Naruto. C'est pour cette raison que les parents de Naruto, dans ma fiction, ne ressemblent pas à ceux du manga.

Pages Blanches

« De nombreuses vies détruites,

de nombreuses familles déchirées,

de nombreuses souffrances cachées,

de nombreuses vies réduites.

Mais pourquoi être hypocrite ?

Il ne faut pas se leurrer,

elles nous rendent gaies. »

AbysSello

Prologue

Il courait, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Slalomant entre les arbres nus d'hiver. Il portait un débardeur, un jean et des chaussures, tous de couleur noire. Il ne se rendit compte, ni des nombreuses branches qui lui égratignaient le visage et les bras nus, ni du froid pénétrant dans sa peau, ni des pans de son jean trempés jusqu'au niveau des chevilles. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il n'entendit que les battements de son cœur, alors que le bruit de ses pas et le son de sa respiration déchiraient le silence de la nuit. Des perles de sueur roulaient sur ses tempes et son dos. Celles présentes sur sa tempe gauche sanglante lui brûlaient la peau. Son bras gauche formait un angle peu commun. Pour la première fois, il regarda par-dessus son épaule. À cet instant, il percuta un arbre. Ce qui lui fit tomber dans la mer blanche. Il se relava de suite pour reprendre sa course folle, il devait trouver de l'aide, et ce, rapidement. Sa gorge avait été séchée par une respiration haletante.

Arrivé devant le théâtre, il s'arrêta. Complètement paniqué, ne sachant que faire, il hurla. Le jeune homme tomba à genoux et ne put retenir des sanglots. Il était perdu, regardant autour de lui, cherchant le moindre signe de vie. Il essuya son front de sa main droite et se releva pour pénétrer à la hâte dans le hall du théâtre. Sa tête tournait, la chaleur soudaine l'étouffait. C'est alors que le regard de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se tourna vers lui. Tous avaient les yeux écarquillés. Personne ne fit un geste, la salle était tombée dans un silence religieux. Par leur manque de réaction, il commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens en hurlant de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci des mots. On n'entendit que ses hurlements dans tout le théâtre voir même dans tout le bois.


	2. Chapitre Premier

Chapitre Premier

Un jeune homme, vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé, d'une chemise et de chaussures noires, ainsi qu'une veste en jean bordeaux, marchait dans une ruelle de la ville de Bruxelles. Il était grand, de type américain et avait un corps qu'il sculptait avec soin. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu céruléen, ses cheveux, d'un jaune paille et sa peau était légèrement hâlée, donnant l'impression qu'elle voyait les rayons du soleil en toutes saisons. Il pleuvait en cette soirée du mercredi 29 septembre 2004.

Il était arrivé à destination, son ami d'enfance l'attendait au Classic Rock, se trouvant à la rue du Charbon. Malgré son nom, le bar se trouvait être discret. Il entra dans les lieux, vides de personnes, il y faisait chaud. Il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux mouillés afin de les recoiffer, c'est-à-dire, de les remettre en bataille. Il salua le barman, étant un habitué, alla dans le coin le plus tranquille du bar. Son ami était assis devant un verre de nectar de fraise, sa boisson préférée. Il était de type asiatique, étant d'origine japonaise. Il était toujours vêtu de couleurs sombres et froides, contrastant avec sa personnalité qui était, elle, chaleureuse. Il avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres, était très sociable et tactile avec tout le monde. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était fait énormément d'amis. On pouvait le qualifier de populaire. Quand il remarqua la présence du nouveau venu, il se leva, lui fit un énorme sourire et le salua.

- Yo, Naru !

- Sasu !

- Félicitations ! On est tous les deux diplômés maintenant ! s'exclama Sasuke tout en prenant Naruto dans ses bras. Tu pourras enfin faire ce dont tu as toujours rêvé.

- Oui, j'ai vraiment hâte de commencer à travailler ! dit Naruto en souriant et regardant son ami, toujours dans ses bras, dans les yeux. Ces cinq années m'ont paru être une éternité !

Ils se séparèrent et s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre autour d'une table. Sasuke vida son verre et alla en chercher deux autres, toujours remplis de nectar de fraise, comme à leur habitude.

D'ailleurs, cela rappela à Naruto, la première fois qu'ils étaient venus fêter leur obtention de diplôme en septembre 99. Quand ils avaient fini leurs études au British School of Brussels. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir étudier dans le domaine qu'ils désiraient. Sasuke était passionné par les langues, passion née, dû à ses parents interprètes anglais, japonais, chinois. Leur fils savait parler ces trois langues en plus du français, et avait un parfait accent pour chacune d'entre elles. Il était intéressé par le turc aux sonorités semblables à sa langue maternelle. Quant à Naruto, il était passionné par le doublage. Il commença à porter intérêt aux voix grâce à Sasuke et son adoration pour les mangas, comme tout Japonais qui se respecte. C'est après avoir regardé en version originale sous-titrée en français ou en anglais (pour lui) l'art du pays du Soleil-Levant avec son ami, qu'il remarqua que le doublage français, le doublage anglais quasi inexistant, était extrêmement mal fait. Il s'amusa à comparer les films en version originale et en version française. C'est alors qu'il constata que certains films étaient sacrément bien doublés en français et après quelques recherches, il apprit qu'il s'agissait de doublages belges. Il se dit que l'art de doubler devait être difficile. Il voulait s'essayer au doublage et s'amusa à mimétiser les acteurs des films qu'il regardait, il adaptait sa voix au timbre de celui des acteurs et Sasuke remarqua avec étonnement que son ami y arrivait parfaitement, qu'il mimétise un homme, une femme, ou un enfant. Petit à petit, il commença à chanter également en fonction du timbre de voix des personnes qu'il mimétisait. Il avait un talent incroyable pour cela. C'était inéluctable qu'il travaille dans le doublage. Mais il voulait avoir quand même une base sur laquelle s'appuyer et décida d'aller au Conservatoire Royal de Bruxelles dans le domaine de l'art dramatique pour être comédien.

Ce fut le mardi 17 septembre 2002, qu'ils finirent leur premier cycle et se retrouvèrent exactement au même endroit pour fêter ça. Sasuke avait fini ses études à l'Institut Supérieur des Traducteurs et Interprètes, dans l'option anglais-turc. Quant à Naruto, il était maintenant comédien, mais voulait tout de même faire ses deux années de master en art dramatique. Et Sasuke se dit alors qu'il fera lui aussi deux années de master en traduction littéraire.

Ce qui les ramena en cette soirée, leur tout dernier diplôme, pour enfin commencer la dure vie du travail. Ils burent leur verre tout en parlant.

- Tu as appelé tes parents pour le leur dire ? demanda Naruto. Ils revenaient de la Chine la semaine prochaine, non ?

- Non, je ne les ai pas appelés, mais je leur ai envoyé un mail et oui, ils reviennent du travail la semaine prochaine, répondit Sasuke en terminant par un sourire puis, il reprit sérieusement le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et toi, tu as appelé ton père ?

- Tu connais la réponse, Sasu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me poses la question, dit le blond d'un ton las, après avoir vu que son ami continuait de le regarder intensément, il lui répondit. Non, je ne l'ai pas appelé et je ne compte pas le faire.

- Namikaze Naruto ! s'écria l'Asiatique, tout en tapant du poing sur la table, attirant sur lui le regard du barman choqué et de Naruto, agacé.

Il l'appelait toujours ainsi, son nom entier pour montrer son mécontentement.

- Quoi ?

- Comment ça « Quoi ? » ? Tu vas l'appeler, et ce, tout de suite, Naruto, dit calmement Sasuke et sans quitter son ami du regard.

- L'appeler et lui dire quoi, Uchiha Sasuke ? dit-il en articulant tout particulièrement les deux derniers mots, de plus en plus agacé. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? « Salut P'pa, je sais que tu t'en fiches complètement, mais voilà, ton fils, que t'aimes tellement, est diplômé. Désolé pour le dérangement. À un de ces jours ! » ?

Il avait la même manie que la personne en face de lui avec son nom.

- Naru... murmura tristement Sasuke.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, parce qu'il savait très bien que Namikaze Minato ne portait pas son fils sur son cœur, et ce, depuis la naissance de ce dernier. Car cet être a volé l'air qui permettait à Namikaze Kushina, son épouse et sa raison d'être, de respirer. Quand il avait appris la grossesse de Kushina, en été 1979 à New York, il avait été fou de joie. La première chose que les Namikaze avaient prise comme décision fut le pays où ils allaient élever leur ange. Minato, étant à la tête de plusieurs entreprises, voyageait beaucoup et emmenait Kushina à ses côtés où qu'il aille. Ils étaient déjà passés en Belgique, et avaient reposé leur choix sur elle. Ce pays portait une grande importance à la sécurité sociale, ce qui était loin d'être le cas des États-Unis dont ils étaient tous deux originaires. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'installèrent à Bruxelles définitivement. Minato avait décidé de diriger ses entreprises de Belgique et de ne quitter le pays que pour d'importantes réunions qui ne pouvaient avoir lieu sans sa personne. Après avoir emménagé dans une magnifique et luxueuse maison, ils préparèrent avec soin la future chambre de leur enfant. Et Minato avait décidé que le prénom de leur fils serait Naruto. C'est au début du mois d'octobre 1980 que Kushina fût emmené à l'hôpital Saint-Luc où se trouvaient les meilleurs chirurgiens du pays. Plus accouchement approchait, plus Kushina faiblissait. Elle était fragile et perdait beaucoup de poids. C'est ainsi que le vendredi 10 octobre 1980 devint l'anniversaire de deux personnes. Le premier, la naissance de Naruto et le second, quelques heures plus tard, la mort de Kushina. Ironie du sort, Naruto avait hérité des yeux de sa mère ainsi que de sa chevelure, formant le ciel et son soleil. Minato ayant des cheveux bruns foncés et des yeux couleur feuille, était plutôt un arbre. Arbre qui avait besoin de son soleil pour pouvoir vivre. Soleil qui ne l'illuminait plus. Il en voulait à ce « pseudo soleil » qui essayait de se faire passer pour l'original. Son soleil était couché à tout jamais au cimetière de Woodlawn à New York. Il vendit leur maison n'y retournant que pour récupérer les affaires de Kushina qu'il gardait précieusement dans une petite pièce sous verrous de l'appartement qu'il avait acheté pour Naruto. Il engagea une nourrice pour s'occuper de son fils et partit à New York se chargeant d'organiser l'enterrement de son épouse. Ceci fait, il resta quelques mois à Bruxelles. Minato recommença alors à beaucoup voyager, emmenant contre son gré, son fils toujours accompagné d'une nourrice différente en fonction du pays. Il garda l'appartement en état durant son absence en payant des personnes qualifiées pour. Le jeune veuf n'avait jamais porté le moindre intérêt à son fils.

- Mais il faut bien qu'à un moment, vous puissiez avoir une relation normale, Naru, dit Sasuke, désolé.

- Sasu, on n'aura jamais une « relation normale » comme tu dis. Je n'le vois quasi pas, je n'sais même pas quand était la dernière fois que je l'ai aperçu.

Son meilleur ami leva un sourcil, pencha légèrement la tête de côté et lui lança un regard qui disait : « Ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas faire gober ça. »

- Samedi 10 juillet, dit le blond en soupirant.

Si Naruto était capable d'être aussi précis, c'était parce qu'il tenait un journal, tout comme Sasuke. Ils n'avaient débuté à écrire un journal dans le but d'en écrire un. En fait, Sasuke adorait écrire dans les langues qu'il parlait mélangeant plusieurs langues dans une même phrase, parfois s'amusait à traduire ce qu'il avait écrit et pour finir, il écrivait tous les jours. Naruto, quant à lui, avait commencé par un agenda. Puisque son père était absent, il devait se débrouiller pour vivre. Même si Minato lui envoyait de l'argent tous les mois sur son compte en banque, il devait lui-même entretenir l'appartement, faire les courses, se charger des virements, etc. Petit à petit, il y inscrivait son ressenti. Voilà comment ils en étaient arrivés à tenir un journal. Eux seuls étaient au courant de l'existence de ces deux livrets. Leur entourage se moquerait d'eux s'il l'apprenait. Un jour, Sasuke surprit Naruto en train d'écrire dans son journal.

- Oh, je peux le lire ? demanda le curieux.

- Oui, mais tu me laisses lire le tien alors.

- Mais je l'écris dans des langues différentes.

- Hum, alors tu ne liras pas le mien, dit Naruto d'un ton catégorique.

- Quoi ? Mais allez ! supplia Sasuke.

- Non, j't'interdis de le lire. Et n'essaie même pas !

- Ok, dit le Japonais en faisant la moue.

- Promets-le.

- Je ne le lirai que si un jour tu me l'autorises, promit-il.

C'est ainsi qu'ils firent une sorte de pacte pour ne jamais aller fouiner dans le journal de l'autre.

- Il me parle à peine. Laisse tomber le fait de me parler, il me regarde même pas dans les yeux, les siens sont toujours fuyants.

Il avait dit cela, un coude sur la table, la joue gauche sur son poing, le regard au loin. Ce qui fendit le cœur de Sasuke. Il ne supportait pas de voir l'Américain dans cet état.

- Dis-le lui quand il reviendra du boulot au moins, dit finalement Sasuke.

- Ce n'est pas à ton aîné que tu vas dire quoi faire, répliqua sèchement Naruto.

Sur ces mots, Sasuke rougit et s'excusa. Naruto était effectivement d'un an son aîné. Le « cadet » étant né le jeudi 23 juillet 1981. Naruto avait un an de retard sur ses études à cause de son père. C'est quand il atteint l'âge de trois ans et demi qu'il avait installé Naruto dans « son » appartement et l'avait inscrit à l'école. C'est à sept ans que Naruto commença sa première et rencontra Sasuke âgé alors de six ans. Ils avaient été placés l'un à côté de l'autre en classe et c'est Sasuke qui engagea la conversation en anglais.

- Salut, je m'appelle Sasuke et toi ? demanda-t-il un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Naruto, répondit le blond, les joues légèrement rougies.

- Naruto, c'est un joli nom. Mais quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas Japonais, je me trompe ? demanda-t-il en rigolant.

Naruto regarda le Japonais d'un air ébahi. Il avait l'impression que le petit être qui se trouvait devant lui était un miniadulte à parler comme eux.

- Non, répondit simplement Naruto. Dis, Sasouké ?

- Hm ?

- Ton prénom, ça se dit comment en japonais ? demanda timidement Naruto. Parce que tu as pris un accent français quand tu as dit ton prénom.

- Oh, tu sais parler français ? demanda le Japonais en français, étonné.

- Oui, répondit le blond toujours aussi rouge.

C'est ainsi que la conversation continua en français.

- Les Français et les Belges prononcent mon prénom « Sasouké », mais en japonais, ça se dit : « Sas'kè », répondit-il avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

- Sas'kè ?

- Oui, c'est ça ! Mais tu peux m'appeler « Sasu », si tu veux.

- Sasu ? D'accord.

- Dis, je peux t'appeler Naru ? demanda Sasuke avec un petit sourire.

- Ou-oui, balbutia Naruto.

- Alors, dis-moi, Naru, tu es américain ? dit-il en élargissant son sourire, satisfait de la réponse du blond.

- Oui, mais comment tu l'sais ? s'étonna Naruto.

- Ton accent anglais et ton physique, répondit Sasuke. Tu es très beau.

À cette remarque, le blond devint rouge pivoine, et ce, jusqu'au bout de ses deux petites oreilles. En voyant la réaction de son nouvel ami, Sasuke éclata de rire puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux amicalement. Ce qui n'arrangea pas le cas du blond qui était devenu une tomate bien mûre. C'est Sasuke qui avait fait disparaître cette extrême timidité, caractère qui avait contrasté avec le sien.

- Mais tu sais bien que je rigole, Sasu ! Ne t'excuse pas pour ça ! Je sais bien que tu dis ça parce que tu penses à moi, dit Naruto avec un sourire.

Sasuke lui rendit son sourire et vida son verre, Naruto faisait de même.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Sasuke.

- On va aller chez moi, tu dormiras à la maison, répondit le blond en se levant, suivi de près par l'Asiatique.

- Ok, alors je dois passer chez moi pour prendre mes affaires, dit ce dernier avec un grand sourire.

- Pas besoin, je te passerai de quoi dormir et tout ce qu'il te faut.

Sasuke ayant déjà payé les verres, Naruto se dirigea vers la sortie après avoir salué le barman. Sasuke le suivait, son regard porté sur les fesses fermes de son ami qui ne le remarqua pas. Dehors, la pluie avait cessé et la nuit était tombée. Ils allèrent vers l'appartement de Naruto avec la voiture de Sasuke, ce dernier était au volant. Naruto n'aimait guère être dans une voiture, et n'avait donc pas passé son permis. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination.

Naruto s'affala, après avoir retiré sa veste, sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans le salon en face de la télévision. Entre les deux se trouvait une table basse. Sasuke s'installa à sa gauche.

- Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? proposa Naruto.

- Non merci, répondit l'invité avec un sourire.

Naruto déposa sa tête sur l'épaule droite de Sasuke en soupirant et ferma les yeux. L'oreiller humain tourna la tête vers Naruto et l'observa.

_Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot que me venait en tête : tenshi. Je n'osais pas bouger d'un millimètre de peur de le déranger. Mon cœur se battait contre ma cage thoracique, ce fût un combat acharné. Rien que d'y repenser me fait mal. Le rythme de ma respiration accélérait, mais j'essayais de la cacher en retenant mon souffle, mais je pense que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. J'aurais aimé que cet instant dure une éternité. Il est le seul qui provoque ces réactions, je ne sais pas quand cela a commencé, car je l'ai toujours trouvé beau. Mais, je pourrais dire quand je m'en suis rendu compte. C'était l'année passée, juste après avoir regardé One Piece à la télévision en français. Il m'a dit qu'il était tombé amoureux. Quand j'ai entendu ces mots de sa bouche, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Je crois que mon cerveau s'est déconnecté un bon moment avant de reprendre son fonctionnement normal. Puis il y a eu une suite._

_ - Sasu, je suis tombé amoureux d'une voix !_

_J'ai soupiré de soulagement. Puis il a éclaté de rire._

_ - Non, mais plus sérieusement, le doubleur de Zoro est juste trop doué !_

_Il apprit que plus tard qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Tony Beck. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi jaloux de toute mon existence. C'était le doubleur préféré de Naruto et je le jalousais pour sa voix. Je la voulais ! Mais j'étais incapable de la reproduire, c'était Naru qui était doué pour ça, pas moi. Alors, il a intérêt à crever très vite, si non, c'est moi qui me chargerais de lui ! C'est là que j'ai compris que je l'aimais. Que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. Que je l'aimais plus que je ne le devrais. « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Naru ? Ça me tue de te voir si proche, mais en même temps si loin de moi... Je ne suis pas gay, ok ? Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes et ça n'arrivera jamais ! Mais toi, toi, je... j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras pour ne plus jamais te relâcher, pour que tu sois toujours à mes côtés, sans jamais te décoller de moi. Mais te rapprocher encore plus, enfin de te sceller à moi par un baiser et ensuite... Rhaaa ! Pourquoi, pourquoi tu m'attires autant Naru ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » Heureusement que mon caractère cache mon attirance pour lui !_

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, Naruto s'endormit. Sasuke finit par le remarquer et bougea. Il huma l'odeur de l'être qu'il aimait et ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser son front, ainsi que de passer ses doigts, de sa main gauche, dans les cheveux couleur paille de son _ange_. Pour ne pas faire une erreur regrettable, il regarda le plafond après avoir mis sa main à sa place. Cet appartement lui rappelait tant de souvenirs.

Minato était resté dans cet appartement jusqu'en 1993, au moment où Naruto allait commencer sa première année, il avait recommencé à voyager pour affaires, laissant son fils seul. C'est à cette époque que Naruto apprit petit à petit à vivre par ses propres moyens, avec l'argent que son père lui envoyait tous les mois. Et aussi à cette époque que son amitié pour Sasuke se solidifia pour ne plus jamais se briser. Puisqu'il était seul chez lui, les Uchiha l'avaient invité à dormir chez eux. C'est ainsi qu'il passa le plus clair de son temps avec son meilleur ami, ils se rapprochèrent encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, si cela était possible.

Il finit par s'endormir. Il ne fit aucun rêve, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, malgré la position paressant inconfortable dans laquelle ils s'étaient endormis. Il ne sut que c'était également le cas de Naruto. C'était la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble comme ça. Sasuke fut réveillé le lendemain par le son d'une serrure déverrouillée, mais il ne bougea pas, car Naruto dormait toujours profondément. Minato était rentré. Sasuke sourit, n'en revenant pas de ce hasard. Monsieur Namikaze, arrivé au salon, regarda Sasuke dans les yeux, intensément. Gêné, Sasuke lui fit un petit sourire et le salua d'un léger signe de la tête pour ne pas réveiller son aîné. C'était la première fois que ces deux hommes se rencontraient. Sasuke fut surpris du regard de l'homme en face de lui, il était tellement différent de celui que se trouvait à côté de lui. Père et fils, ils ne se ressemblaient aucunement.

- C'est toi Uchiha Sasuke ? murmura d'une voix calme et grave, Minato.

- Oui, souffla Sasuke. Mais comment le savez-vous, monsieur Namikaze ? demanda-t-il dans le même ton que son interlocuteur.

- Ta mère m'avait appelé, il y a quelques années, pour me dire qu'il dormirait chez vous en mon absence.

- Mais je ne lui ai jamais donné vos coordonnées, s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Moi oui, à ton père, il a déjà travaillé pour moi quand j'étais en Chine et au Japon pour mon travail, dit monsieur Namikaze.

Sasuke en resta bouche bée, son père avait travaillé pour le père de Naruto et ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Remarquant son étonnement, Minato continua :

- D'ailleurs, c'est toujours à lui que je fais appel pour le travail. C'est un interprète de qualité.

Le Japonais n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, monsieur Namikaze venait de complimenter son père ou il avait rêvé ? C'est alors qu'il constata que depuis le début de leur conversation Minato n'avait pas lancé ne serait-ce qu'un petit regard à son fils. Et n'avait donné preuve d'une once d'émotion. Il paraissait indifférent et avait un regard vide, bien qu'il regardait Sasuke dans les yeux. Ce qui donna un frisson à ce dernier. Ce n'était pas le genre de frisson qu'il ressentait quand Naruto était près de lui. Non, il avait peur de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Vous ne ressemblez en rien à ... commença Sasuke.

- Sasu, tu parles tout seul maintenant ? coupa Naruto en rigolant, n'ayant toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

Il tourna sa tête vers Sasuke et ouvrit les yeux. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas, et prit enfin compte qu'une troisième personne était dans la pièce. Pièce que ce dernier était en train de quitter.

- Papa ! appela-t-il.

Le concerné ne s'arrêta pas et continua sa route vers sa chambre.

- Papa, je déménage la semaine prochaine, déclara Naruto.

Cette fois-ci, Minato s'arrêta brusquement, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

- J'ai été diplômé hier. Et j'ai trouvé un petit appartement près du studio Dubbing Brothers à Anderlecht, près de la station métro d'Aumale. C'est le meilleur studio de doublage de la Belgique. J'aimerai travailler là-bas. Et donc, je n'aurai plus besoin que tu..., dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Mais Minato n'attendit pas la suite et ferma la porte de sa chambre. Naruto inspira et expira profondément, pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Sasuke, qui n'avait pas bougé durant l'interaction, le prit aussitôt dans les bras pour le réconforter. Il serra fort, car Naruto en avait besoin.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit tout ça. Peut-être avais-je voulu qu'il m'en empêche, qu'il me dise de ne pas partir, de rester près de lui, de ne pas le laisser seul, de ne pas le quitter et surtout, de ne pas l'abandonner ?_

_Il allait extrêmement mal et je ne savais que faire. Il a beau jouer les durs comme au Rock Classic hier soir, je sais que son père lui manque et qu'il l'aime plus que tout au monde. Malgré le fait qu'il ne le regarde même pas, qu'il ne lui porte aucune importance. Mais après l'avoir rencontré ce matin, je me dis que c'est peut-être une bonne chose qu'il ne voit pas le regard qu'avait son père._

_Quand Sasu m'a pris dans ses bras, je me suis tout de suite senti beaucoup mieux. Il a ce pouvoir spécial qui réussit à me calmer à n'importe quelle situation. Quand il m'a serré plus fort, je ne pouvais que soupirer d'aise. « Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, hein, Sasu ? Je ne serai même pas l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux me montrer comme ça, il n'a qu'avec toi que je peux enlever mon masque et montrer mon vrai visage. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si un jour, tu venais à ne plus me voir... »_

- Merci, souffla le blond.

Ils se séparèrent et se sourirent.

- Je vais préparer mes affaires, tu m'aides ? dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- Oui ! s'exclama Sasuke un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

C'est le dimanche 24 octobre 2004 qu'il déménagea à deux rues de l'avenue de Scheut, où se trouvait le studio Dubbing Brothers.

- Naru ! Ça y est, tu vas pouvoir commencer ! s'exclama Sasuke, une fois tout le déménagement terminé, affichant son fidèle sourire.

- J'irai voir les studios dès demain ! dit Naruto, tout excité.

Naruto commença à assister aux séances de doublage. Il allait au studio Made in Europe, Chinkel, Dame Blanche et sans oublier le Dubbing Brothers. Tous ces studios se trouvaient à Bruxelles. Après, deux semaines à peine, on lui proposa au studio Dubbing Brothers de passer un casting, qu'il accepta avec grande joie. On le laissa faire plusieurs essais juste en parlant, sans mimétisme, pour qu'il se familiarise avec le texte qui bougeait sans cesse. Au début, il avait un peu de mal à être parfaitement synchrone avec ce dernier qui, pour lui, défilait à une vitesse surprenante. Il devait faire attention, et prononcé chaque lettre au bon moment, c'est-à-dire, quand cette dernière arrivait à la ligne verticale rouge qui elle, ne bougeait pas. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une dizaine de minutes pour qu'il s'habitue au texte défilant et à être synchrone. Ce fut donc le moment de passer le fameux casting. Le directeur artistique lui expliqua le caractère du personnage, dans quel état psychologique il se trouvait, où la boucle se situait dans le film, ce qu'il s'était déjà produit et allait se produire. Dès qu'il vit la lumière rouge près de l'écran, il sut que l'ingénieur du son allait l'enregistrer. Il n'avait eu aucun problème avec le mimétisme, ni avec la synchronisation. Mais c'était trompé avec l'onomatopée, ce n'était pas simple de les retenir en plus des respirations qui devaient parfois être entendues. Expirer ou inspirer par le nez ou la bouche. À son plus grand étonnement et à sa plus grande joie, il fut retenu. Il doubla toute la journée en compagnie d'autres comédiens. Il rentra chez lui épuisé à la fin de la journée. Épuisé, mais heureux, car demain, il allait signer son premier contrat !

On sonna à la porte, c'était Sasuke.

- J't'ai donné le double de la clé, Sasu. T'as pas besoin de sonner, fit-il remarquer à son ami.

- Oui, mais ça me fait encore bizarre que je puisse entrer et venir chez toi quand je veux. Il me faudra un petit temps d'adaptation, dit Sasuke avec un petit sourire. Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée ?

Naruto lui raconta sa journée dans les moindres détails, il avait un énorme sourire quand il parlait de doublage et s'excitait comme une puce. À ces moments-là, Sasuke ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Car cela le rendait tout simplement heureux de voir son ami dans cet état. Il le regardait en souriant.

_Je pense avoir passé la plus belle journée de mon existence ! C'était tellement bon de ne plus être soi-même durant une journée entière. Je pense au personnage que je dois mimétiser et rien d'autre. Ça m'a permis de respirer un bon coup, d'avoir de l'air frais. Je suis prêt à faire ça toute ma vie !_

Naruto enchaînait film sur film, en plus, il doublait plusieurs personnages d'âge et de sexe différent par films. Il ne vit même pas le temps passer, pourtant, deux ans se sont écoulés. En 2006, Made in Europe fit malheureusement faillite. Mais Sonicville prit le relais. C'est au studio Chinkel en cette même année, qu'un événement changea sa vie. Alors qu'il sortait de l'un des studios, pour rentrer chez lui qu'il l'entendit. Cette voix... Naruto se retourna. Là, devant lui, se trouvait l'homme qu'il admirait le plus au monde, son idole... qui passa à côté de lui sans même l'avoir remarqué.

Quand il était arrivé chez lui, Sasuke était sur le canapé en train de lire un livre turc.

- Sasu ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu au studio aujourd'hui ! Tony Beck ! Le Tony Beck ! s'écria le fan.

Sasuke ne partageait pas sa joie, la jalousie prenant le dessus. Mais il fit de son mieux pour la lui cacher, car ses sentiments envers son ami n'avaient pas changé. Bien au contraire, son amour pour lui n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Car depuis que Naruto travaillait, il était plus souriant. Son sourire qui le faisait se sentir comme de la glace qui fond devant un soleil épanouissant.

- Alors, tu as enfin pu le rencontrer ? demanda Sasuke, un petit sourire à la bouche.

- Non, il est juste passé à côté de moi, répondit-il en rigolant. Mais j'aurai sûrement l'occasion de le revoir.

Le blond avait raison. Il eut l'occasion non seulement de le revoir, mais également de se rencontrer, car ils étaient collègues, maintenant. D'ailleurs, Naruto était maintenant collègue avec tous ses doubleurs belges préférés, comme Lionel Bourguet, Xavier Percy, Jean-Pierre Denuit et Julie Basecqz. Au fil des années, il avait commencé à préférer travailler avec Rosalia Cuevas en tant que directrice artistique et avec Yves Bradfer en tant qu'ingénieur du son.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre années qu'il était dans la population active avec Sasuke, qui lui de son côté, avait traduit de nombreux livres et avaient été engagé en tant qu'interprète plusieurs fois. Aucun des deux amis n'avait eu de sérieuses relations, l'un, car il disait qu'être comédien, c'était se battre sans arrêt pour pouvoir vivre. Et l'autre, car tout simplement, il était déjà amoureux et n'arrivait pas à faire impasse sur les sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard de Naruto. Mais comme à leur habitude, ils sortaient beaucoup tous les deux. Minato avait, malgré que Naruto lui ait dit d'arrêter, continué de lui envoyer de l'argent tous les mois. Ils se voyaient de moins en moins, se perdant de plus en plus.

En ce lundi 22 décembre 2008, Naruto et Sasuke sortirent pour aller voir « Les Origines d'une Vie » de Thomas Gunzig au Théâtre de Poche situé dans le Bois de la Cambre. Il avait fort neigé ce jour-là, ils étaient venus avec la voiture de Sasuke. Il avait continué de neiger durant la pièce, et à sa fin, ils avaient prévu que Sasuke dormirait chez Naruto. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, ils étaient arrivés à l'avenue de Diane. C'est ce moment-là qu'ils restèrent bloqués, les roues avaient du mal à tourner à cause de la neige.

- Allez, avance ! dit Sasuke en appuyant sur la pédale de la vitesse.

C'est alors que la voiture démarra et fonça droit devant.

- Attention, Sasu !

Le conducteur vira à gauche, mais les roues cette fois-ci, glissèrent au moment où il aurait fallu qu'elles soient bloquées. Il y eu un énorme choc, puis plus rien.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et grimaça quand il sentit la douleur de sa tête et de son bras gauche complètement brisé, du sang coulait sur sa tempe gauche. Une fois qu'il eu reprit ses esprits, il se tourna vers Naruto pour lui demander si ça allait. Quand il vit son ami, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tellement qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbite, sa bouche était entre-ouverte et il arrêta de respirer. Son cœur, son visage, ses bras, ses jambes, son corps entier, la douleur de ses organes meurtris, rien, il ne ressentait absolument plus rien face à l'image qu'il avait devant lui. Naruto n'était plus reconnaissable tellement du sang lui couvrait le visage, bien qu'il soit de profil, on pouvait voir de la chair pendre du côté droit de ce qu'il restait de son visage. Une branche avait traversé la vitre lui déchirer la joue droite. Il fit comme un mouvement pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Vu la forme étrange que formait son épaule droite, on pouvait dire que pour être déboîtée, elle l'était. C'était Naruto qui avait percuté l'imposant arbre de plein fouet. Il tenta de regarder vers Sasuke, il voulait savoir s'il allait bien ou plutôt, mieux que lui. C'est alors que leur regard se croisèrent. Sasuke eut un haut-le-cœur, ce dernier recommença à battre, tellement fort qu'il en était nauséeux.

- Naru..., lâcha-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte, pour rendre tripes et boyaux. Pour ensuite disparaître du champ de vision de Naruto. Après ce qu'il lui semblait être une éternité, le blond entendit un hurlement. Ce fut le dernier son qu'il réussit à interpeller.


End file.
